Pirates
by relena55
Summary: A.N. first 2 chapters on run-ons for some reason. I can't fix it.*Chapter 10* AU fic, Heero is a pirate who meets a young girl named Relena, who will change his life forever. Rx1 and some side couples like Sx5, Hx2, Mx3, SNx4,Nx6
1. Pirates chapter 1,The Calm Before a Stor...

Disclaimer: *Cries uncontrollably* Heero: Say it. Author: Never! Heero: Say it! Duo nods. *Sniffs* Author: All right, I don't own Gundam Wing. Satisfied? But just to let you know I was having trouble with the name, so if it sounds original that's because it is. A young boy with brown unruly hair and Prussian blue eyes looked out across the sea from is ship. (A.N.- For those who are wondering this takes place in another universe and is the time in the real world just they haven't yet discovered  
  
computers.) With his sword equipped to his side he looked out peacefully. The sea seemed to reflect in his eyes. He had one hand on his hip while the other dangled to his other side. He had blue jean shorts on. With a striped white and blue shirt, and a pirate bandanna on. It was black with a skull on it. He enjoyed the sea. Of course he loved the life of a pirate, but times like these with no fighting, stealing, blood, and women screaming from other ships and land was relaxing. Heero had learned to call the sea his home. Ever since he could remember though he grew up and changed even now at age sixteen he noticed how the waters never changed. Through out history and time itself each day all it did was roll in shores and out shores. Its wrinkles seemed to dance like a minuet. (A.N.- a minuet is a graceful dance.) Carrying a sweet lullaby with it, that sang him to sleep every night. He admired it in a way. Though it had no life, it was filled with life and beauty. So calm and serene.  
  
A sailor yelling broke his thoughts, "Land ahead!" "Heero goes more blood and fighting." Heero mumbled. A young girl with sandy blonde on shore looked out across the sea. It was sunset, the time when it seemed to sparkle the most. It was gorgeous. She had a white dress that went to her knees. It was buttoned on the top, and cut off for the belly to show a little. A belt held her bottom part of her dress. Her feet were bare with a gold ankle bracelet on the right foot. She also seemed to have a little head crown. One that was a round ring with two tropical feathers attached. She had a dagger to her side. She only wore it when she was far away from the village in reach of thieves. Relena's feet buried in the sand further from where she sat. She enjoyed such scenery. Relena got up to leave when she spotted something. She turned and thought she saw a cloud floating on the see.  
  
"Probably just some mist or fog moving in." Relena told herself. With that she returned to her village. Heero looked around the room. The Inn wasn't much different from their ship. In the lobby was a bar with a bunch of drunkies. Heero stayed in his room, where he wouldn't be apart of the gambling and other foolish games. He laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Sure the life of a pirate was great, you were never broke at least. But something was missing, that made him feel empty. He looked out his window at the stars that seemed to reflect in the sea. The beach he hadn't been there in a while.  
  
"I'll go visit it tomorrow." Heero said to himself. The only problem was tourists. They seemed to flood the beach, and some were people from this village. Everyone on this continent had a love for the ocean. Heero laid back, tomorrow they would raid the village and steal all it's treasures at sundown.  
  
Relena sighed. She always felt as though when she was around the ocean was her only time to think, and acknowledge her existence. "Fate can be so cruel." Relena said turning to her side on her bed. Relena got up and began to write in her journal. The lamp dimly let off a light for her to see. It was one of those lamps that had glass with a candle inside. She sat at her wooden table writing with the feather. Her journal had reddish brown color with yellow flower designs. The lock was of gold. Her window didn't have any glass just a blind to put down made of fresh palm tree wood. She gently closed the blind. Tomorrow she would return to her special beach no one knew of but her.  
  
It was day and Heero winced as the light entered his room. Heero got up and got dressed and left for breakfast. He was wearing the same cloths as yesterday. (A.N.- For those who don't know him and Relena will be wearing the same things until I mention something new.) As usual his pirate buddies were knocked out on the floor.  
  
"That'll leave a head ache." Heero said leaving. He was going to see if there were any other beaches no one knew of. Heero looked on the map. There was nothing. "D----! No one ever lets me have peace and quite." Heero said in frustration. (A.N.- I am not one who curses and parents wouldn't like it if I did curse so sorry. But since Heero was a pirate raised in a hard life I had to be realistic in what he was most likely to say.)  
  
"Looking for something?" asked an old man who had a tiny little dragon at his side. "Do you know of a beach no one goes to?" Heero asked. "There is a beach at the end of Mermaids valley near by. It's called Okassa beach. No one that I know of uses it." The old man told. Heero ran to that direction following the map.  
  
Relena woke up early. Her nightgown was white with the top attached. It was  
  
kind of loose. One of her shoulder straps was hanging around her arm below the shoulder. Her bottom part of her gown this time was buttoned. It was early morning and the sea breeze filled the air. Relena took a deep breath and got dressed with what she was wearing the day before. She had a quick breakfast  
  
grabbed her bag full of little items and put on her ankle bracelet and ran outside. She turned to a tropical little jungle with rocks separating into a path to her special beach. She arrived to her special sea spot. Looking across the plain sea she thought it would be nice to swim. She took off her dress revealing her swimsuit.(Prepared isn't she?) Just imagine a normal swimsuit with it cut to show the belly, but it's not a bikini. Because a bikini top has like a bra like top, this is like a swimsuit top with just the belly showing. It's got the round part at the top around her neck. She dove in the water swimming into the water with her eyes open. In the water it was shallow yet deep enough to cover her body. The sun light up the tiny coral reef area making it sparkle. Relena saw a sea turtle swimming and tropical schools of fish.  
  
Heero arrived at the beach. It was calm and beautiful. Even better, no one was there. He sat down gazing at the sea. It was beautiful as the morning light struck it. His eyes softened. Just as he was relaxing he spotted something. 


	2. Pirates chapter 2, Sweet Rescue

PIRATES CHAPTER 2  
  
A.N.- Just to let you know this is cross over between Gundam Wing and some of Chrono Cross. Really good game if you have playstation. This timeline is modern but the technology and world they are in is different. They still use wooden boats, but this has some fantasy too. Just to warn you there will be cursing in this fanfic. I personally do not curse, but since Heero and some of the characters in rough lifestyles in reality would curse, I am going to be realistic. However I'm not going to do it every five seconds so don't worry. Relena burst through the water for air. Her body was a shadow in the sun as it hovered over the water. Heero spotted someone or something. It glowed whatever it was. He decided to spy and see what it was. Relena swam up to the beach. Her friend Sakura was waiting. Relena thought she saw a shadow on the corner of her eye. She ignored it. She felt threatened and alarmed. "Hey Relena." Her friend with the brown pigtails and red eyes greeted cheerfully. Sakura was in Relena's face smiling and giggling with her hands behind her back. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked innocently. "Nothing, listen let's go I feel a chill here." She was beautiful; that was for sure. Her skin glowed and her eyes were filled with starts with the dawn in her hair. Sure he had been attracted to women at home and at the bar. He had been quiet popular with the girls, just like Heero shivered remembering the annoying nightmare back home. Just like Duo. Relena was soon lost in the jungle and had also lost sight of Sakura. She felt like she was being followed. Suddenly a swift movement in the bushes caught her attention. She spotted something faintly. She crept to it closer and closer and closer Heero followed the girl. He had no idea why but he felt something from being around her. She turned and looked around. Had she spotted him! Heero froze. She made a movement. She seemed to be coming in his direction. He leaned in closer to get a look. Relena leaned forward some. Her face got closer and closer. She could barely see two yellow eyes. She looked harder then Suddenly a roar came and a black panther slashed Relena across the face. She gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground. The panther jumped on her back. Visions filled her head. She saw herself on what looked like an elegant marble floor. A yellow paw held her to the ground. She felt the saliva and the breathe of animal on her neck. It gave gave a low growl as it's fangs leaned closer. Relena gave a scream. It's paws planted into her skin. Relena closed her eyes with tears. Heero watched in amusement. He had seen these fights before. Suddenly he saw her tears. Something he hadn't seen often. He acted on impulse and did something he rarely did. I'm going to die, am I going to die? Relena's mind cried softly. She closed her eyes waiting for it to come. Suddenly the panther's grip loosened. It moved! Was it letting her go was this a joke? She turned her head gently and was face to face with the beast. She gave a scream and back into a tree. She saw someone holding the panther. He slowly pulled out a dagger covered in blood. Visions flashed in Relena's head, a dagger covered in blood dripping. A smirk and then everything went white. Relena woke up in the same spot she had fainted. Was it all a dream or should I say nightmare? Relena walked into her home. "Relena? Relena! Where have you been?" her mother asked worried. There she went again. "Well?" her mother asked putting her hands on her hip. "Why I've been in my room of course." Relena replied lying. "For three days?" her mother retorted. Relena nearly choked. How long had she been out for? "It's all right mom, I'm fine nothing happened I just got knocked out somehow I guess." Her mother gave a look of doubt. "Mom I'm not the village chief's daughter anymore." Relena assured her. "No one is going to assassinate me." Her mother sighed, "I know, but just because your father is dead doesn't mean someone might not do something to you." "So did Sakura come over?" Relena asked. "Of course, she's waiting at the pier for you." Relena rushed out the door. Sakura brushed her hair behind her ears as the wind gently caressed her face. "Hello." She heard familiar voice from behind say. Sakura jumped. "Where have you been!" Sakura yelled. Relena sweat dropped and then back away a bit. "I was worried, thought you were dead." She continued on ranting. That was Sakura all right. Relena spotted something. "It's that boy." Relena whispered. "Huh? Relena are you listening to me?" Sakura scolded. He had brown hair and eyes as blue as the sea. Relena loved the ocean something she could be lost in forever. "Oh I see." Sakura said teasingly elbowing Relena. Relena blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Relena said nervously. "To think I thought you were the type not interested in boys." Sakura continued. The boy looked in Relena's direction. If he was real he could have had the decency to bring back home. It wouldn't have been too hard the village was small. Relena saw him leave. She followed him with a teasing Sakura at her side. They entered a bar after him. "So your gonna make your move?" Sakura asked. "No I'm going to say thank you, he saved my life." Relena replied following him. She approached the room he had entered. "Stay here." She ordered Sakura. "Don't worry I'll give you two some time together." Sakura teased and sat down. Relena opened the door and walked in. She closed in gently. She scanned it. He was there a second ago. Suddenly Relena was grabbed abruptly from behind. She tried to scream for Sakura but her voice as gone and she couldn't breathe! 


	3. Pirates chapter 3, The Storm

Pirates Chapter 3  
  
Relena gasped for air trying in vainly to remove the arm around her neck. "Why are you following me?" a cold voice asked. "To say thanks." Relena said struggling. Heero was confused. He abruptly pushed her away. Relena coughed and breathed heavily with her hand rubbing her sore neck. "What do you mean to say thanks?" he demanded. "Well with that kind of attitude I have no idea why I bothered." Relena retorted frustrated. "Fine with me." He said taking a seat at a small wooden table in the middle of the room. Relena clenched her fist and took a deep breath. "Look I think we got off on a bad start. I came here to thank you for saving me from that black panther that attacked me!" she practically yelled. He looked at her in silence. "Oh well then your welcome but I only did it because you were crying like a baby." He said calmly. Relena blushed. "I was not crying like a baby and I was about to die you know. But it's nice to know you're concerned. The least you could have done was take me back home afterwards!" she yelled. "I'm not concerned I just felt like saving you." He said coldly. Relena had, had enough! "I am not going to sit here and take this crap!" she shouted and left.  
  
"I don't know why I even bothered!" Relena spat walking home with Sakura. Sakura cringed at Relena's attitude. "Didn't go well huh?" Sakura asked. "He said he just felt like saving me!" Relena almost screamed walking faster ahead of Sakura.  
  
"All right boys tonight we raid this town." yelled Odin leader of the pirate band. "Hey Odin why raid such a small town?" asked a pirate. "When your in my position every town counts." Odin answered. "Let's go!"  
  
Relena walked alone by her self. At first she had been fascinated with him, then everything went wrong and she wanted to strangle him. Why had he been so cold to her? What did she do? Maybe he was in a bad mood. Not even a cold shower makes anybody act like that though. Relena stopped in her tracks when she heard a deadly scream pierce the air. She ran faster than the wind to her village.  
  
Heero began to breathe heavily. He couldn't do it anymore. His sword was covered in enough blood. "Getting that queasy feeling again newby. Don't worry it'll pass, you just have s soft spot you need to get rid of." Odin's voice advised playfully. "I have no soft spot." Heero retorted and ran into fight.  
  
Relena choked. Homes were on fire, people were being killed, and people were running and screaming. Relena felt her breath stop as tears formed in her eyes. Her mouth would make a small croak grasping what was happening. She tried to scream but her voice was gone. "Relena help!" a scream said piercing the air. She turned and saw Sakura shielding her self from a pirate about to stab her a few feet from Relena. Relena ran with a burst of air and pushed him causing the knife to miss and stab Sakura's arm. Sakura gave cry of pain. Relena was pissed. She began to pant. She didn't care who this guy was no one hurt her friends. She rushed forward with her dagger and stabbed him in the stomach. Relena was consumed by anger, sorrow, and hatred. Suddenly she stopped. A dark burst of energy erupted from her. It flew off. Relena gazed for a second what was it? She returned to Sakura who was wounded and crying with fear. Relena hugged her tightly keeping her safe. Suddenly they turned when a boom came from the distance. It looked a like a ball of fire spreading across the ocean. Even the pirates were in shock. It kept getting closer and bigger. It was moving so fast. Relena again tried to scream without luck. Sakura did it for her though. Then everything went white. 


	4. Pirates chapter 4, Deserted and Alone

Chapter 4  
  
Relena woke up in a pond. Balls of yellow light flowed under water. Her fingers played light with one. It was nighttime she could tell. Stars reflected under water. She floated. She didn't even have to breathe. The scene was Serene. 'Am I dead?' She sighed and let the current take her. She saw the moon and stars through the water. She opened her eyes. She saw her reflection. She must be dead she looked beautiful. Her lips were pink and her eyes a sparkling blue. Her skin was a paler color than before. She was wearing a Kimono too. The top was a light purple and sleeveless. The bottom was a pure white with a slit to the knee for legroom. Her top had the design of angel feather on one side. Around her arms was a clamp that was white. She was barefoot too! She surfaced. She looked around her. Her village wasn't in sight. "Am I dead or was a flung somewhere?" Relena asked. Relena looked and saw her green bag. She ran to it. Everything was there except her dagger. She looked and saw a silver staff. It had the sign of an angel feather on it just like her dagger. The staff curled inward like a cinnamon roll at the end.  
  
Heero woke up on a beach. His pirate band were nowhere in sight. It was deserted. His head hurt. He rubbed the back of it. Feeling something warm he pulled it away. "My head is bleeding." He stated. Everything in front of him would seem like forever to get to the other side. He wondered what had happened to the villagers as well as the pirates. Also he remembered that blonde girl. "Why worry about her?" he muttered. 'I don't know something is just different about her.' He said. He walked on to what seemed to him like forever. Soon he spotted smoke rising from the sky. He ran to the area. There before him was the village. A little fire here and there but besides that everything looked black and burned. He heard someone coughing and ran in the voice direction. There was a man with blonde hair lying on the ground. "Captain." he said approaching it. The body lifted its head to the person. "Oh it's you. Hey kid. You don't look so beat up." Odin said. "Compared to you at least." Heero said calmly and tried to lift him up. "Don't bother, just let me lay here." Odin ordered coughing more. "But you'll die." Heero stated. "I will die anyway." Odin said lying his head back down. Heero didn't understand this. Why give up just like that. He felt pain at the back of his heart. He didn't understand this emotion. Then again he never understood human emotions. Why pirates and sailor drunk for no reason. Why people fell in love or cried. Why people hurt others and hurt themselves. Yet even through this and went on laughing under cerulean skies. "Look here's a last piece of advice for ya kid." Odin said interrupting his thoughts. Heero nodded and listened. "Follow your emotions so you won't regret things." And with that he closed his eyes.  
  
Relena woke up. She was on a beach. She coughed up some water. Everything was normal and her dagger was there. "Was it all a dream?" she questioned. It was so hot wherever she was. She saw a tiny jungle. How would she find her way back? Where was everyone? What happened to her mother, the pirates, Sakura. and that boy? Her memories were coming back but that wasn't much help now. She began to walk endlessly.  
  
Heero just lied in the water letting the blood rinse away. He had lost the pirate band, the villagers too probably. Now he had no home. 'You never had a home.' He told himself. He felt so drained of energy and emotions. What was he living for now? Where would he go? To become a thief? Living a normal life never suited him. Heero had memories flash through his head. Many of them of that girl. "Why do I even care it's not like we got along." Heero snorted. He remembered when he saw her swimming and when he saved her. Even the fight was a memory. A shadow passed over him. He looked up and saw an oval shape on the surface.  
  
Relena was tired and hot. "I'm so thirsty. First it was a jungle now a desert." Relena complained. She walked on until she fell to her knees. "I'm so thirsty." She said panting. She couldn't breathe her throat was so dry. She lay on the ground on the verge of crying. She closed her eyes and smelled a sweet scent she often remembered from home. She opened her eyes from the dream. She looked around and found she was in a flower field. She forced herself up. She saw a figure in the distance. She ran to it. That pink button dress that went to the knees and that red vest and brown pigtails. "Sakura." she whispered wanting to believe it was true. She felt so alone. "Sakura!" she yelled hoping for a reaction. "It's me!" she yelled vainly. "Sakura!" she said running towards her, but instead ran through her. She fell to the ground. Sakura turned and smiled warmly. It was all a mirage. She cursed whatever caused all this. She felt the heat overcome her. 


	5. Pirates chapter 5, When Traditional Worl...

Pirates Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Relena woke up and everything was surprisingly cool. No more heat. 'Is this a dream?' Relena thought. The thirst that had teased her dry throat was quenched. She was not thirsty anymore, but she was hungry. Relena gazed up. Maybe she was home. 'My home is gone, but maybe the desert was a dream too.' Perhaps she was home. It had the same architecture. Houses of tree wood with four rooms usually. They had the same special leaves for the roof. Kahili leaves, strong and tough against rain, perfect for roving. Relena looked around her. She felt a cool air in the house. It wasn't the wind. She looked and saw three tree carved things turning. They were round edged and looked like they had batteries. Technology and a primitive house did not fit. She enjoyed the cool air it blew on her though. She smelt something too. She was just noticing it now. It smelt like.food! If she didn't know better she would think she was goldilocks scarfing down the soup with vegetables in it. Whatever it was it was good. "Your awake I see." Said a feminine voice. Relena turned and saw a woman with blonde hair spiraling down on each side of her shoulder tied at the end. "I'm Dr. Po but you may call me Sally." The woman introduced herself. "I found you in a desert almost died of thirst." She told. "Thank you for saving me Sally. How'd you find me and where are we?" Relena asked. "Well something's are best left unknown and we are on the edge of a big city called Yugopolis." Sally answered. "That would explain the technology. Is the city really so advanced?" Relena asked. "You bet. We got cars, metal, and shopping malls. Judging by the way you dress and the things in your bag you live in a more primitive lifestyle right?" Sally question. "Ya, why were you looking my bag?" Relena asked suspiciously. "Hey hon don't go flipping we have to discard weapons it's policy. I'm a doctor if you required serious help and refused using your dagger then we'd have problems." Sally answered honestly. Relena nodded.  
  
Heero continued to paddle the boat. The ocean wasn't rough today. But his arms were aching. He was sick of the hot sun. The water was salty and made him sick to drink it. Not to mention he lacked food supply. It was just a tiny lifeboat from a ship. He water was so clear and aqua in the distant you could easily see dangerous creature lurk in it. Heero stopped to let his hands rest. He began to pant. He saw land not too far away. "Woohoo!" yelled a voice. At least they were having fun whoever they were. He looked and saw a big speedboat bouncing on waves with people aboard. He had been to big cities with that kind of stuff, and small towns with bars which pirates considered paradise. The boat was coming straight towards him! "Hey look out!" Heero yelled desperately. He jumped off the boat last second. The speedboat went right over it breaking it like a twig. Heero looked at it in shock. At a distance the boat stopped and turned around. Heero looked on board. "Hey it's that guy I told you about. Hey Heero old pal!" a voice said. Heero turned pale. That voice! It couldn't be. 'Please don't let it be.' Heero's mind prayed. Heero looked and saw a guy with brown hair braided smiling widely. With him was a brunette of short hair and a girl with long curly blonde hair. Not too curly at least. "Baka! I told you it wasn't a whale we hit!" the brunette said yanking his braid. "Ya sorry about that we didn't damage your boat did we?" the blonde asked looking innocently. But she looked like the mischievous type. Heero Looked at the boat in pieces. The girl sweat dropped. "Never mind." She replied. "Uh my name is Misty, but some call me Midii." She said. "Don't worry buddy you can come with us. We're headed to that city over there." The guy said pointing to the land. 'I'd rather swim.' Heero thought. "Fine" he said coldly. He lifted himself on the boat reluctantly.  
  
Relena leaned her head out of the window of the car as it sped down a street. "Woohoo!" Relena yelled. "Don't lean too much forward this car's roof is down, but what's up is your skirt." Sally warned. Relena blushed and got down. She was wearing a white miniskirt with a blue and white striped tank top. Relena looked out. The city was huge and beautiful! She didn't know these kinds of places existed. "So where are we going?" Relena asked as the wind blew her hair into her face. "To where I work to get you checked up and see if you need any shots. Then we are to tour the city. First we'll tour the mall." Sally answered. Relena looked in thought. "What is it?" Sally asked. "Sally what's a shot?" Relena asked. "Uh." was all Sally could say. "You'll see." She was glad she got rid of her dagger. Relena felt uncomfortable. "What kind of medicines and doctors do they have in your village?" Sally asked. "We have medicine men. Plant herbs are best medicines, more natural." Relena answered. "Medicine men? Like in Indian cultures with little dances and drinks with prayers?" Sally asked holding back her laughter. "Yep." Relena replied confused at what was so weird about it. "Well our medicines make pain go away and even get rid of fatal diseases, and prevent fatal things. Herbs are used to help some of our medicines, but they are not artificial just not natural." Sally giggled.  
  
Heero just looked at him. He was the same. Smiling always, flirting with girls, and annoying him most of all. Here they were in a big city getting drinks. "Man are they good looking right buddy. We always get the girls." Duo laughed. "I like the brunette the best but she can be trouble. My braid does not exist for her amusement." Duo said looking innocent. "Knowing you it's used for discipline instead." Heero said emotionlessly. "So do you think you and the blonde have a chance?" Duo asked. "She's not my type." Heero answered. The only thing he came close to liking was "her". 'Man meeting her must have been the worse thing to ever happen to me because she is always annoying my mind.' Heero thought annoyed. "So buddy you gonna get a drink?" Duo asked. 'I'm not in the mood." Heero retorted. "Ah come on. Our pirate buddies are gone. We got nothing to do but sit back and relax." Duo said trying to tempt Heero. "You knew they were dead and you didn't even care. Figures all you are is a part person, with no humanity." Heero snapped. Duo was shocked, even more Heero was shocked he said that. 'Since when did I start caring about humanity. D--- her' Heero thought angrily. "Okay whatever you say buddy." Duo replied. Heero sighed. "Don't call me buddy." He ordered.  
  
Relena looked at it. The other examinations were okay. Test your hearing, eyesight, weight, mouth, heartbeat, etc, things that were obviously normal parts of the health examinations. But the shot! Relena looked at it and shivered. It was sharp and shiny. Relena was shaking. "Sally? What are you going to do with that?" Relena asked nervously. "Relena I need to test your blood and make sure your okay. Besides I will do it quickly and it will prevent certain diseases and other fatal things. Children go through it every day. I'll try to do it quickly. Now surely you can get it. Look I'll get you some ice cream afterwards if it makes you happy." Sally said putting the vaccine in the shot. Relena squinted and waited for it to come.  
  
Relena was happy. The shot she survived and then they went shopping. It was fun. It was like she went from the A.D.'s to 3000 years later in the future. Everything was more expensive and they even had taxes! But all in all it was fun. Now she had made Sally stick to her promise to take her to get ice cream. But there were so many flavors. "Hmm, let's see. There is Strawberry, Mississippi Mud, Superman, Vanilla, Chocolate, Chocolate raspberry, Rocky Road, Mint Chocolate chip, and Raspberry Swirls. Man they have so many!" Relena exclaimed joyfully. "They have other flavors on this side." Sally informed. Relena ran over and looked at them. Her eyes were filled with delight. "So many to choose from!" Relena yelled. "Tell you what you can have three scoops." Sally said. Relena got even happier. "Your gonna have to try pizza later." Sally said. "Pizza?" Relena asked. "Ya a mixture of bread, tomato sauce, cheese, and other toppings." Sally had never seen anyone so exited and weird like this girl before.  
  
Heero just continued drinking his lemonade and staring off into never ever land. "Hey Alice in wonderland!" Duo's cheerful voice said. "Try this." He said putting down a banana slip on the table. Heero looked at it. "What the h---." Heero said and scooped some up. But he spit it back out a second later. Relena's reflection walked by in the glass. "Really that bad huh?" Duo asked. Heero looked around him desperately. 'Man why does she annoy me by constantly occupying my mind? It's getting worse. She's not here Heero she's probably dead.' Heero thought angrily. "Hey Duo time to get back to the hotel." Hilde yelled to him. "Alright will be there in a second!" Duo yelled back waving. "Ready pal?" Duo asked. "Whatever." Heero answered. "Alrighty then lets go." Duo said joyfully.  
  
Relena tried desperately to make sure the ice cream didn't get on her closer. "Man they should call it 29 flavors instead of30 if they are out of Mousse Royal." Relena said while licking. Sally smiled "glad your liking it." "Look at this Mint Chocolate chip on top of Mississippi Mud and on the bottom is Vanilla." Relena murmured. "She would probably head back to the hotel soon and get some Pizza for dinner." Sally said. "You live in all this great stuff lucky you!" Relena said. They walked to the mall parking lot and then drove to the hotel. She was licking all the way.  
  
Heero and the others had just check - in and headed towards the elevator. Then he spotted something. A gleam of moonlight hair went by the corner of his eye. "Hey I gotta go to the girl's restroom I'll just be a second." Misty promised and left. "Okay we'll just be right he-" Duo was cut off as Heero suddenly started sneaking through the crowd. "What do you see?" Duo whispered. Heero turned pale. It was Relena! She was with someone, but they didn't matter. The fact was she was here. He tried to move closer. "So you do like women." Duo teased. Heero blushed. "I'm back." Misty said cheerfully. Heero groaned. He followed the to the elevator but still watched Relena all the way up. Duo just snickered all the way up with Hilde scolding him.  
  
Relena walked up to the elevator with Sally. As she rode by she looked around through the glass. "Sally if this city is where you live then why do you have to go to a hotel?" Relena asked. "I live on the edge of the city, I just work here. But tonight we can't drive for an hour and back. We have to check your record and if what you said is true we need to find what has happened to your home." Sally answered. Relena got there and showered. Then they ordered Pizza and she got addicted to it. It was better than ice cream! While her and Sally were watching T.V. in their pajamas and eating Pizza a knock came at the door. 


	6. Pirates chapter 6, A Night to Remember

Pirates Chapter 6  
  
  
  
They opened the door and there stood a man dressed in hotel uniforms. "Here you are." He said formally and bowed. Sally closed the door. It was an invitation. "They will be holding a dinner party in the lobby tonight I honor of Eden some rich lady I take it. Probably her birthday." Sally said. "Looked we'd better get to bed it's in two day at 7:00 p.m. We are to be dressed nicely." Relena nodded.  
  
"Yo Heero buddy. We've got shopping to do! There's a party going on in two nights and we gotta look sharp!" Duo said cheerfully. Heero sighed. He walked out onto the balcony. He looked down and almost choked. Relena was there! She was looking around the stars and the cities lights in amazement. Heero smiled. "Huh?" he said shocked. He frowned and touched his lips.  
  
The wind was rough that night, but she didn't care she enjoyed it. She sighed. She pushed back a strand of hair and leaned over the railing of the balcony looking down and the streets. She smiled. She felt she wasn't alone. She looked and saw Sally looking at her through the glass sliding door. She opened it and joined Relena. Relena smiled at her warmly and sighed almost annoyed though. With one hand on the railing she looked disappointed suddenly. "You should be asleep." Sally said. "So should you." Relena whispered. "I had to use he restroom, you?" Sally asked. "Sorry, I had a bad dream that's all." Relena said. "What happened in it?" Sally said digging further. "I'm walking and I open two doors and there I am dead. A dagger drips with blood. Someone stands over me. Next I see a shadow offer me its hand and I get scared. That fear leads to envy, that envy to jealousy, that jealousy to loneliness that loneliness leads to sorrow, and that sorrow to hurt, and that hurt to anger, and that anger to hatred. The Hatred consumes me and I feel so sick and tired. I don't ever want to feel that again. That dream was so real and so horrible." Relena said shivering. Sally gave her a hug. (This may be sappy but it is not a Yoai moment).  
  
Heero straightened his tie. She was gonna be there, he hoped. They needed to talk. He wanted to be free of her as she was obviously of him. Then he saw her! "It's now or never." He reminded himself.  
  
Relena was in a velvet brick colored dress with a slit to the side. She wore some black boots up to her ankle with it. She even had gloves that almost reached her shoulders. The music was playing. She turned and saw Sally; she smiled warmly and approached her.  
  
Heero saw her smile warmly at seeing him and start to walk to him. "Now or never." He repeated. He stuck out his hand and almost said something but she walked past him. "Man you lost it Heero, your charm that is. I've got two girls with me." Duo taunted. "Oh yeah we are obsessed over you." Misty said rolling her eyes. Hilde giggled. Duo looked hurt. "Ah come on!" Duo pleaded looking innocent. Heero looked behind Duo and saw Relena with that lady again. Then an announcer came over the microphone. "Hello lady and gentlemen. We are glad you could make it. Please enjoy the dinner and entertainment. Lady Eden will then give a speech; we ask that you all respect her with your silence. Thank You." Then he left. Heero snorted. Forget the party he's must get that girl alone and question her. He turned and saw Hilde pull Duo to the dance floor for a Waltz. Duo wasn't great. "Bet I could do better at waltzing than he could." He whispered to himself. "Really? Great cause I was gonna ask you and since you want to prove yourself." Heero turned and saw Relena smiling at him with her hands behind her back. "I've been wanting to talk to you-" Heero was interrupted when Relena abruptly grabbed his and dragged him onto the dance floor. She turned and put one of his hands on her hip and clasped the other while she put one hand on his shoulder. Heero had no room to talk; he either was bumped into a lot of people or stepped on his own toes. He was fumbling forward but eventually got the drift of it.  
  
Sally was drinking some punch. "Hey let me go I wanna talk to your leader. Who's in charge of holding this party!" a voice demanded. "Sir please your causing a scene, we cannot allow you to see Lady Eden. But perhaps we can help you-" some security pleaded. "No I wanna see who's in charge now!" the man demanded. He had black hair in a ponytail. "My home is in ruins and word is she's responsible! I wanna see or if you get in my way I'll just have to use force!" he threatened. "Listen-" the men were cut off by a shot. Everyone turned and saw to bodies on the stage.  
  
Relena was looking at the stage. It was big and elegant. She sighed. Relena looked up as a lady dressed in a purple gown with short black hair walked on stage. She was definitely rich by the way she looked. The young lady looked at Relena smiling for a moment. Relena saw a gleam from behind the curtain to the stage. She tried to let out a scream but instead pushed her self forward onto the lady. The shot rang out in the room.  
  
Heero looked in shock. He immediately ran up to Relena. 'No please don't let her be.' Heero's mind begged. He ran up. Relena was okay she looked knocked out. He approached her but then someone got in the way. It was that lady. "Hey! What you think your doing?" asked her annoyed. "Outta my way everyone I'm a doctor!" she said checking Relena. Heero looked and saw a fleeing figure. He looked at Duo and he nodded. He ran after the guy.  
  
Relena opened her eyes. She tired feeling. Something felt warm. She forced herself up. Her side hurt. Everything hit her! Relena looked around panicked and saw the lady under her bleeding. Relena grasped. "Sally she's been shot hurry!" she yelled screaming. Sally began to examine the woman while someone else called an ambulance. Relena felt so weird. She was holding the woman's hand tightly. Everything became all blurry that Relena just fainted altogether. 


	7. Pirates chapter 7, Journey to Start

Pirates Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"So how is she?" Duo asked. "Dunno, they say it's not bad." Heero replied. "How about the lady?" Duo asked interested. "Which one the doctor or the rich one?" Heero pointed out. "Both." Duo replied. "The doctor is named Sally Po, and the girl I found is named Relena. Her father was village chief but was killed years ago, when she was seven. This other lady is rich having a party for what reason I don't know. She's in critical condition." Heero informed. Duo blinked. This guy didn't waste his time. "So how do you know this girl?" Duo teased. "That's none of your business." Heero snapped. Duo took a step back. "Hehehehe, okay buddy whatever you say!" he pleaded.  
  
Relena woke up. She remembered everything, the party and the assassin. She looked to her bedside and saw the lady Eden by her. The lady was awake and breathing. "Come here dear." She coaxed. Relena got up and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" Relena asked her eyes filled with concern. "I'm feeling fine. You weren't hit were you?" Eden asked. Relena shook her head. "Then why did you faint?" she asked. Relena hesitated. "I felt dizzy and overwhelmed. Almost sleepy." She said in memory. The woman smiled slightly. "Why did that guy try to assassinate you?" Relena asked. The woman shrugged. "My name as you might already know is Lady Eden." She said putting out her hand Relena shook it. "I am to be staying with you and your friends Sally it appears. I can't return home with someone out to get me." She explained.  
  
It had been a week and for some reason Relena felt as though she was being watched. She never saw that boy after waltzing with him. She walked in and put down some groceries. A shadow was behind Relena. She felt a cold hand touch her shoulders and she fell to the floor.  
  
Sally and Eden had been gone for three hours and returned to see Relena on the floor. Sally ran to her and knelt by her. "She fainted or something. She's very cold. Pale too." Sally noted. "We need to get her to the hospital where I work!" Sally said and picked her up. They sped down the road to the hospital. The doctors couldn't find anything to cure her. Sally began to panic. Eden was in the waiting room. "I don't get it. She won't wake up and she's cold. Almost as though dead, but her heart is beating regularly." Sally said frustrated. "I might know who did it." A cold voice said from the doorway. "It's you." Sally said recognizing Heero. Heero nodded and entered. He put his hand around Relena's to feel how cold it was. She looked helpless lying there but also like she was in a slumber. "Well?" Sally asked. "I'm going to see someone at the Treize Manor." Heero said. "Who are you going to see?" Sally said. Heero looked up at her. "Treize who else? I think he has something to do with this." Heero said.  
  
The plan was to sneak into the manor and pay a visit to Treize. The party should be small to sneak in. So they would travel in a party of three. Heero would take Duo and Misty. Hilde would stay behind to monitor Relena's health. Heero, Duo, and Misty were standing at the gate. Two guards stood there keeping watch. "We'll hafta find another way around." Heero said. They turned and headed for the closest town to them. It was more advanced than the village Relena was from, but less advanced than the big city where she was presently. That black-headed guy named Wufei had disappeared after the assassination attempt. But he did know what must have happened to Relena. Heero knew it had something to do with the same lady that destroyed Wufei's town who was trying to kill Relena. They walked on the town's streets. Everything was white. The road was white with stones, and the houses were painted white. It looked like there was a festival going on. Parades and stands were everywhere. Something flashed in front of Duo's face. Everyone turned their heads to see a knife in the wall. Duo fainted.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" a girl asked. She ran up to them. Her brown curly hair poured against her face with her blue eyes. Duo got up. "Were you trying to kill me?!" he yelled. "Sorry about that." She apologized. "I am from the circus. My brother and me were practicing and one of my knives strayed. That usually doesn't happen. We'll practice elsewhere." She said. (For all you Trowa and Catherine fans I am sorry. I think they should be a couple, but I must admit they are brother and sister. Even though it is not officially said there is enough proof.) Duo got into his flirty mood. "Well such a pretty thing shouldn't feel so terrible if it was an accident!" he said flirting. "What's your name?" Duo asked. "My name is Catherine it's a pleasure." She said bowing. "My name's Duo and it is a pleasure!" she said. Misty just rolled her eyes. Heero was fed up; he didn't have time for this. "Where are you headed? Do you have time to stop for a show?" Catherine asked. Duo nodded but Misty yanked his braid. "Never min we better get going to the Treize manor." Duo said pouting. Catherine gasped and her brother Trowa ran up behind her. "What did you say?!" Trowa said with Catherine behind him. "Nice going baka!" Heero murmured. "That was supposed to be a secret you idiot!" Misty yelled. "Why are you guys going to that place?" Catherine asked. "You going to steal from there?" Trowa asked. "What's it to you if we are?" Heero asked.  
  
How he had ended up here was Duo's fault. They wanted to travel small. But since Catherine and Trowa wanted to steal from the manor, Duo invited them. Heero hung over the side of Trowa's boat. This was not some little tea party. Duo was causing enough trouble; he'd probably get 'em killed. Catherine and Misty were chatting. While Duo annoyed Trowa. Heero was happy that it wasn't him, but he did feel sorry for Trowa. 


	8. Pirates chapter 8, Nightmare Manor

Pirates Chapter 8  
  
Author's note- Well everyone you will be happy to now I got off my lazy butt and have anew chapter to submit!  
Relena felt her cold body on the bed. She felt worn and lifeless. Her body was num. She heard a cold whisper into her ear. She heard something call her.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero entered the manor with Duo, Trowa, Catherine, and Misty. They walked off the boat and up into the room. They looked about and saw guards walking around. "We'll have to wait until night." Misty said. They all nodded. "Cathy why don't you go find the boat and prepare in case we need an escape?" Trowa advised. "Alright." Catherine said smiling. "Ya, hey Duo why don't you go with her?" Heero asked in vain. "And miss the action?! No way!" Duo said. They waited and whispered to one another until it became dark. Then they left their hiding place. They found a garden that was surrounded with guards and a light tower with a yellow circle scanning the area. They ran forward avoiding the circle and guards. They reached an area where the bushes went in a square. There were two guards. They hid at the bottom. A guard came down the right side. So they headed to the left only to find the other guard coming from the right to the left of the top area. Their breaths quickened. They turned to the other guard on the right side. Suddenly the right one stopped and turned. Last second the soldier ran to the bottom while he went back to the top right. With a sigh of relief they went through that area to the next. It was an open area to the door with guards scattered here there.  
  
They ran with guards chasing them to the door. Heero pulled on the knob. "It's locked we need a key to the manor!" Heero yelled. "What after everything we did!" Duo said and began to curse. "Uh guys we have other problems right now!" Misty yelled annoyed. Four guards surrounded them. Misty used sing on one. Duo drew his scythe. "Feral Cats!" he yelled. Everything grew as dark as a shadow then swifter then the eye a bunch of cats attacked the guards rushes through them by the thousands. One could only see the pink and black colors fly by. Each guard fell over. "Where do we find a key?" Trowa asked. "Probably nearby. Let's look around outside for info on how to get." Heero said. "There should be some sewers underground." Trowa said. "Let's try outside first." Heero said.  
  
They made their way through the guards back to where they started. They spotted a barn. Slowly they began to avoid the spotlight scanning around. They slipped through the doors. They saw a farmer wondering around. "Excuse me do you know where a key to the manor is?" Duo asked. "You baka! You don't just do it like that!" Misty yelled. She yanked back his braid. "I'm sorry HILDE!" Duo said sarcastically. "You must be the new employees! Finally I've been complaining for months!" the farmer said with joy. "Well you can have the key to the manor if you feed the dragons." He said. "D- dragons?" Duo stammered. They turned and saw little stables with red dragons that looked hungry. "Go ahead. They don't' bite." He said encouragingly. "Or so you say!" Duo said. "Are you afraid?" Misty asked tauntingly. Duo shot her an annoyed look. "Well let's get started." Trowa said.  
  
Relena heard a voice calling. Suddenly everything went dark. She heard a chant. The hospital door flew open. But no one was there. Relena closed her eyes. Her body began to glow a deep innocent white. She got up and walked out.  
  
Sally was on the computer reviewing things to find out what Relena's illness was. Suddenly Hilde came in panting. "What is it?" Sally asked concerned. "It's Relena! She's gone!" Hilde nearly screamed. Sally became alarmed and ran out. "You go look for her while I make an announcement." Sally yelled. Hilde nodded and ran in the other direction.  
  
Hilde searched hard. "Relena come on where are you!" Hilde shouted. Suddenly she saw a faint glow. "Relena!" she shouted. When she reached her Relena was walking slowly and waling side to side as if drunk. "Relena?' Hilde asked. But she didn't react only continued to walk as if sleepwalking. 'Maybe she is.' Hilde thought. Suddenly Relena opened a window. She was gonna kill herself! "Relena!" Hilde gave an ear-piercing scream and ran forward to stop her from jumping out. Relena reacted to the scream by looking back a little the left he window. She began to fall at first then suddenly a light went from her feet across the sky. She was walking on the sky! Stars surrounded her as she walked. "I can't fly!" Hilde said. She ran to the third floor reception desk to where Sally was. "Relena just went out a window!" she yelled. "What!" Sally said. "She's walking on nothing!" Hilde said. Sally looked confused. Hilde ran to the parking lot and jumped in a car. "Hey wait that's my car!" a guy yelled angrily. "Sorry I'll give it back!" Hilde said turning the key and zooming off. She sped down the road. "Hey get off the road you old lady!' yelled a truck driver. "You first!" Hilde shot back. She saw Relena's glowing figure above a bridge. Suddenly she heard a horn. She gasped and hit the brake with brute force! She collided with another car and spun around to the side of the bridge!  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Misty sunk to the ground in exhaustion. "They don't bite huh?" Duo asked sarcastically. "Shut up Duo I don't wanna hear it!" Misty said annoyed. "Everyday you get more and more like her! I think you've been around Hilde too long!' Duo said. Misty shot him a dirty look. "Don't start." Heero said blandly. "Here is the key as promised." The farmer said handing it to Heero. Heero nodded his thanks and walked out with the others.  
  
Heero and Misty peaked out the back door to the barn. They saw a small garden. There were two figures leaning over a grave. One figure had black hair that was a short as a boy's. Her blue eyes seemed filled with an unspoken sorrow. The woman wore a long blue gown with white wrapping around her throughout the design. Her shoulders were bare and her sleeves covered her arms and hands. She wore a gold necklace with a little sapphire around her pale neck. She looked reach. "Here we go." Said the second figure. He had short hair that was a pale blonde. His blue eyes also gave somewhat a gentle air and pity for the young lady. "Ms. Noin we should head back now. You have prayed for him and given him his favorite flower today. Bellflower is beautiful I am sure he loves it like he loves you." The boy said. Noin nodded. "Just one moment." Noin said gently and bent down to the grave. "I will always be here for you Zechs." she whispered. "I am sure my brother knows that." The boy said. "Promise me something Quatre." Noin pleaded. "What is that?" "Ever since that beastly guest arrived at the manor things have changed. Always hold your beliefs before the military. Noin said. "As you wish." Quatre replied. Noin gave a giggle. "What's so funny?" Quatre asked. "Nothing.it's just unusual to hear you say that." Noin said giving another giggle. "Let us return." Noin said. Quatre nodded.  
  
They reached the manor's front doors after more sneaking around. They put the key in the door and snuck in. It was dimly light in the lobby. They saw two snake statues. The snakes were of gold and coiled up in a standing position. They saw to huge gold doors at the end. Trowa pulled on the knobs. "Figures it is locked. We can't enter." Trowa said. They turned and looked both ways. They saw two doors on both sides of the lobby on the right and left. "Well I think we should go left." Duo said looking like a genius. "Okay let's go right." Misty said grinning when she saw Duo's fake hurt look. Misty and Duo began to walk right to the door. "Is it me or are we alone?" Duo whispered. They looked back and saw Trowa watching Heero as he stood and gazed at a snake statue on the left. "Hey what are you guys waiting for?" Duo asked. Heero and Trowa ignored them. "What is it?" Trowa asked Heero coolly. "This statue is a switch. It moves." Heero answered. "Are you sure?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded. Misty walked over and bent down. She looked closely at the writing. "Turn blank times to the right then blank times to the left." She read. "What does that mean?" Duo asked. "It means turn it a certain number of times to the right then a certain number to the left." Trowa explained. "Oh." Duo said. "Sheesh you guys are too serious." Duo said rubbing the back of his. "And you're not serious enough." Misty joked. "If we turn each side a wrong number of times it could be a trap." Trowa said. "But if we get it right the doors will open." Duo said. "Alright Heero, Trowa. choose a number." Misty said. "I think its 8 and 8." Duo said. "Those are unlucky numbers." Misty said. "Okay 1 and 2." Everyone ignored Duo. "How about 4 and 2." Misty said. "Its worth a try." Duo said. Heero turned it four times to the right then two times to the left. Their hearts were racing. Their breaths either stopped or quickened. Slowly but surely the floor beneath them parted. "Jump!" Duo yelled. But they were too late.  
  
Hilde slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first but it pieced together. Her windshield had a crack and she felt the fresh warm blood trickle down her cheek and forehead. She began to breath desperately at the memory. Below her was a big river. She was on the edge of the bridge. Fear gripped her. Half her car was on the bridge and half was about to bring her to her death. 'Guess I know now why they say to keep your eyes on the road.' She thought chuckling a little. Slowly she began to devise a way out. Her seat belt was stuck. She jiggled it desperately. Suddenly her car jerked making her scream. Now she had lost Relena and maybe her life! She looked around for something to loosen her seat belt. "I don't wanna die yet!" she said tearfully. What she would have given for one of Duo's stupid jokes right then! She saw her cell phone on the floor of the passenger seat. She hesitated then slowly reached for it. She grabbed it finally! Just then the car pushed forward and fell off the bridge! Hilde screamed!  
  
Duo shot up sweating. "'Bout time you woke up." Misty joked. Duo didn't turn to look at her. He kept his concerned look on the ground. "Wow! Duo serious! Get the baby book!" she joked. Duo stayed the same. "What's wrong?" Misty asked worried. "Nothing." Duo replied. Before Misty could reply Heero moaned. He sat up and touched his forehead in pain. "Where are we anyway?" Duo asked. "Dunno." Misty replied. They looked around them. They were in a big round area with bars surrounding them. A reason not to climb was because it went all the way to the roof. But there was a door made of strong iron bars and a lock around it. "Everything needs a key." Duo cursed. Just then four guards entered the room. "Well what have we here? A couple of intruders eh? Stupid enough to fall for the trap no doubt." The one in front said grinning. "Why don't you come in here and say that to our faces!" Mist spat. "Well what have we here? A sassy one too. She'd be dang good looking if it weren't for her mouth. Oh well blonde. You better straighten that mouth of yours cause you're stuck here." He replied. "You certainly like to make speeches. Just like all you dragoons of that Treize. You are the filth of Treize to shine his shoes." Misty snapped. The guard got angry. "What did you say?" he yelled angrily. "You heard what I said chickens!" Misty shot. "Uh Misty what are you doing?" Duo asked afraid. "That's it!" the guard said and unlocked the door. Misty quickly used bubble beam on a soldier. Heero used Gravity Blow on the front soldier. It became dark a black ball slowly blew away the soldier. Trowa used fireball twice on a soldier. A bug red ball appeared and a bunch of fireballs fired at the enemy. Duo knocked out the last one.  
  
"Well know what do we do? The guard's friends will come sooner or later?" asked Duo. "We hide the bodies and take their armor as disguise." Trowa answered. "You mean pretend to be guards?" Misty asked. Trowa nodded. Moments later they came from the locker rooms in disguise. They came to a room where there were two ways to go. The right path was barred. The turned left and came to a door where there were soldiers eating dinner. There was a man in the corner of the room. He had a sword and was in armor much different from the others. He was the same man from earlier. A man ran pasted them. "Sir Quatre we have a summon from General Treize. He wants us to find someone named Wufei. A soldier reported him. They suspect he is a rebel." He informed the man and ran out the door. "Who is that? Sir Quatre? Is he important?" Duo asked. "Of course he is! You must be stupid! He is Sir Zech's younger brother. He wants to be just like his brother The Lighting Count! He wants to become a leader of the four Divas like his brother Zechs once was! He is doing a good job so far!" a soldier said eating. " The Lightning Count was a true soldier. But he died three years ago and his fiancé; Lady Noin has been depressed and heartbroken ever since. Ever since h died it has seemed as though the manor changed completely. Nothing is alive as it used to be." The soldier said. Then he returned his attention to his food. They walked up to Quatre. "Oh great one can you help us?" Duo asked. Misty jabbed him in the arm. "Excuse us Sir Quatre we have summons from the General to go to the area protecting the chambers of his Excellencies Treize and General Noventa. But we have forgotten the codes to enter." Heero said ignoring Duo's complaints. "How many times must I tell you this?! Oh well, okay listen it's Right 8 and Left 6." Quatre answered. "Thank you." Heero answered. They quietly left the room.  
  
"Well that was easy! They sure are trusting around here huh?" Duo asked. "Ya too easy. The better to defeat them though." Trowa said. They walked up the stairs. They walked up to the first door. They walked in. They saw a soldier on a couch resting in a luxurious room. "He must be famous." Duo noted plugging the soldier's nose to see if his snoring would stop. They man coughed and bolted up. "Who-What-Who are you?!" he demanded. "Oh well I suppose you have come to make me leave huh? I wasn't slacking off I swear!' he pleaded. "You shouldn't be in here?" Duo asked. "I know! I am sorry! Please don't tell his Excellencies Treize that I fell asleep in his fiancé's room!" he begged. "Who's his fiancé?" Misty asked. "Lady Une of course! You must be rookies!' the soldier explained. "But I mean since she's been absent I thought it would be okay to rest here." He said. He ran out of the room. Heero made a frown in deep thought. "What is it?" Trowa asked. "Nothing." Heero replied. They left the room.  
  
They came up to a room where to soldier stood guard. "We have orders to enter suspicions of thievery." Heero ordered. "HALT! What's the password?" a soldier asked. Long Live Treize Zechs rule Honor to Dragoons I have no idea! Heero stood in thought at which one to choose. "That's right! Complete silence! You may enter." The soldier said stepping aside. They entered and the door closed behind them. Duo burst into laughing. "That was very easy!" he laughed. "Shut up Duo! Do you want them to hear you?!" Misty yelled. They walked up to three podiums that had a shield, armor, and sword. Heero took them all. He put on the light armor under his shirt. Equipped the shield against his arm. Then he put a belt around him with the sword. Heero turned around. "Duo!" he shouted. They all ran to where Duo was on a small podium where a necklace hung at a wall. Heero grabbed Duo and held him back from grabbing a shining gold necklace on the wall. "Hehe, we hit the jackpot!" Misty giggled. "Ya but there is no frozen flame." Trowa said. "Frozen what?" asked Duo. "Never mind." Trowa said. "Well why don't we take the necklace?" Duo asked anxiously. "Because it could be a trap." Trowa answered. "Well were here. Let's just take it." Misty said. Heero cautiously reached for the necklace. He felt his heart race in excitement and fear! He grabbed it off the wall quickly.  
  
The wall flipped taking them with it. They landed uncomfortably in a big cage. There they saw an old man with long white hair and a crane. His left arm was made of machinery. "Told you." Trowa said. "Hoho! I see you fell for my trap." He said smiling to their displeasure. "Were dead." Duo said. Heero threw him an annoyed swift glance. "I am Dr.J," the old man said. He opened the cage. "We are free?" Duo asked. "Hoho! Who said anything about freeing you? I am going to use you as my guinea pigs!" Dr.J laughed. They pushed past him and ran from the room. "There's an insane scientist on the loose! Run!" Duo yelled to some soldiers they passed.  
  
They found themselves once again in the lobby with the snake statues. This times when it asked how many times to the right Heero put in 8. Then when it asked how many times to the left he put in 6. The main door unlocked. They opened the doors. They walked up the big staircase.  
  
They came up to an area with columns on a marble floor and two guards standing before a wall. They saw a door to the left and entered. They walked across a bridge through the dark night and came upon a tower. When they entered there were three floors of books. They walked up to the second floor on a red-carpeted staircase. They saw a girl with red short hair. She was in a yellow fluffy dress with a shield attached to her arm and to ribbons on each wrist. "Who are you?" she asked innocently with a touch of deceit in her voice. "Is someone down there, Mariemaia?" asked a man from above. "Some weirdo's." Mariemaia answered. "Hmm, please let down the latter, Mariemaia." The old man asked. She ran over to a shelf on the wall of some book and pressed a button. A latter from the third floor came down and the old man climbed down it. "Hmm, you must not be dragoons because they aren't aloud up here." The old man said. "Mr. Dekim can I kill 'em now!" Mariemaia asked anxiously. "Just one moment, Mariemaia, I would like to have a word with these people." Dekim replied. "Actually were not really Dragoons." Duo said. They threw off their disguises. "I see. Yes you must be Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Misty." Dekim replied. "How'd ya know?" Duo asked. "That is not important. Excuse my rudeness I am Dekim Barton. A daily guardian for Mariemaia. Occasionally her father comes around, but he is quite a busy man." Dekim told. "Who's her father?" Misty asked. "I am afraid that is not something I can tell you." Dekim said. "Now let me tell you something." Dekim said wearily.  
  
The whole background changed to a sea of stars in the deep black of space. There were two flat worlds with a continent that was identical on each. They only cross into each other once but for the rest for the time the worlds never interacted. "These two worlds are practically identical." Dekim started. "Every few one hundred years the two will interact. But as if by fate they stay apart. They are not sphere shaped like most planets and worlds in space but flat. The only difference between them is that one is a world of opportunity." Dekim explained. "What do you mean?" Duo asked. "Think of it like this. In this world you are a completely hopeless boy when it comes to getting a date." Dekim said. "Hey!" Duo said offensively. "But in the other world you could be a umm as you young people call it a 'babe' magnet." Dekim said. Misty giggled while Duo kept blabbering about his looks and that he was a babe magnet. "How do you know all this anyway?!" Duo asked annoyed. "I am what you may call a prophet of time." Dekim answered. "A wha?" Duo asked. "Can I kill them now?! Can I! Can I!" Mariemaia asked anxiously. "Well if it is fate's will then it cannot be helped." Dekim replied. "Hey! We're not here to play jacks!" Misty said angrily. "This is Mariemaia, daughter of his Excellencies Treize Krushrenada. She is one of the four Divas." Dekim told them. "What?! This little brat?" Misty asked. "Hehe, too late now!" Mariemaia said. Trowa got out a gun and a light came from under him. 'This little girl is of the blue innate. I am of red, which she is weak to. Leave her to me. Misty since your innate is blue you might not want to use water/ice attacks since they will heal her." Trowa explained. Trowa ran up to the and hit her with his gun three times (this is like the video games so remember in battle getting shot doesn't count and getting hit on the head with a gun doesn't knock you unconscious unless I say so! Hehehehehehe ^_^). Trowa powered up and used fireball. Once again a sphere appeared boiling red with fire. From it came other fireball hitting the girl. Misty ran to Mariemaia she began to throw some kicks and punches (which yes are magically something to live through during battle) though they did little damage since Misty was after all of blue innate. She jumped back and Mariemaia looked raged. "You think you're so clever!" she said angrily. "Cat's Cradle!" she yelled. Waving her arm in both directions once she drew back her right arm and flung it forward. Three strings came from her sleeve and cress-crossed hitting Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Misty. Trowa drew some breath. Being red innate there was a rule he forgot. A red innate is also weak to a little blue innate girls. Misty seemed the least affected. After duo came forward with his scythe slashing Mariemaia a couple of times and jumped back. Mariemaia was on the ground panting. "That's it!" the Mariemaia yelled. She used Ice Blast on Trowa. A blue icicle appeared and hit him knocking him out. The powered up again with blue sparks surrounding her and used Ice Blast on Duo. Then she began to pant on the ground. Misty used a cure on Duo. A blue light surrounded him. Suddenly the light came together inside of him and healed him some. It was Heero's turn he came forward with a sword and slashed Mariemaia. "Okay stop it! You win!" the little girl whined. "Hmm, you did better than I expected." Said Dekim stepping in. "Arggg! I hate you!" Mariemaia yelled climbing up the latter. "Never mind her. The second column to the last in the main lobby is a switch." Dekim said and turned his back climbing up the latter. "Hey! Wait you can't just-" Duo yelled but was cut off when Misty pulled him away.  
  
Heero ran to the second column to the last as he was instructed. The guards that were at the wall didn't take notice to him. He pressed a switch on the column. A platform began to lower where the guards were standing. "What th- ?! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" the guard yelled barely making it out of the way. They turned to where Heero and the others were standing. "Hey you there!" they yelled. Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Misty ran to the platform and pressed a button raising it back up before the guards could catch them. The platform stopped.  
  
Two doors down was the only door unlocked. Heero felt his heart beat *Flash* A girl of honey blonde hair lay helplessly on the cold marble ground. She was lying in a cold pool of blood. Someone stood over her. Holding a knife murderously in his hand. A smirk formed on the corner of her murderers lips. The knife he held was covered in blood dripping from the very sharp tip. Though it was short he slowly scanned the knife. It seemed longer than it was. His eyes stood in shock. He had seen this thing before with his pirate buddies but it never affected him so deeply. His heart tore! *End of flash*  
  
Heero opened the door. They entered a dimly lit room. In the center was a desk. "Doesn't look like anyone's here." Misty said. "The Frozen Flame!" Trowa yelled. He ran up to a little blue ball on the desk. It was an orb that glowed like it had water inside of it with wrinkles and was a deep ocean blue. A door opened behind a bookshelf behind the desk. "Are you here to see me?" an old man asked. He was dressed richly with badges all over him. He had white hair on his head and a white beard that looked nicely cut. "I am Martial Noventa." He introduced himself. "Congratulations on getting past my security. How may I help you?" he asked. "What did you do to her?!" Heero yelled angrily. "Do? To whom have I done anything? Young man I have no idea of what you are talking about." Martial Noventa replied. "I believe these people are here to visit me." Said a calm and fancy voice behind Martial Noventa. "I am Treize Krushrenada." Said the voice. "By the way this is not the real Frozen Flame." Treize said. "What is it you want?" Treize asked. "Don't feign innocence on us! What did you do to Relena?!" Misty yelled. "Oh and you must be the thief Misty." Treize said calmly. "This young girl?! A thief?!" Martial Noventa said shocked. "Don't let her innocent looks fool you! She is quite ferocious." Treize warned. "You're the beast!" Misty retorted. Heero had had enough! "Tell us what happened to her!" Heero ordered. "To whom?" Treize asked. Heero talked him but Treize's body vanished right underneath him! "A shadow!" Duo exclaimed. "That's right. I wouldn't waste my true self on you children." Treize said evilly. He stepped from behind the bookcase. More shadows began to appear everywhere. "You cannot escape!" Treize said. They backed away.  
  
A young girl of wavy blonde hair like Relena's entered. She wore a purple gown that was decorated with rubies and sapphires. "Daddy I'm here to discuss my voyage.Oh1 Who are you?!" The girl asked. Misty ran from behind the girl and put a gun to the girl's head. "My precious Sylvia!" Martial Noventa exclaimed. "You dirty!" Martial Noventa said angrily. "Shut up! There's nothin' dirt about saving your own life!" Misty retorted. "Heero come on! Heero?" Misty asked. The orb mesmerized Heero. He bent down to it. "What is it, Heero?" Duo asked. Heero looked at the orb. A vision came in his head again. He saw his face then it morphed into Treize's face! He gasped and took at step back. "Heero?" Duo asked concerned. Heero shook his head. "Let's go!" yelled Misty. Heero nodded. "Listen I'm not gonna hurt ya. We just need your held out of here." Misty whispered to Sylvia who nodded in response. Heero, Duo, and Trowa ran out the door and Misty slowly back out. A bunch of men suddenly came from the platform there stood Quatre with some guards. (Sorry Dorothy and Quatre fans!) "You fiends! Get your filthy hands of Lady Sylvia!" Yelled Quatre. "Oh ya sure! Here ya go! What do you take me for an idiot!" Misty yelled. They ran down the hall, which led to a door. The door led to an outside garden. "Aha! Your at a dead end!" Treize exclaimed. They backed up all the way to a balcony. A glow came behind them. "Relena!" Heero exclaimed. A girl walking on air approached them. She stopped and fell unconscious in Heero's arms. No one saw Treize put a hand behind his back grabbing an object. Suddenly with a swift movement Trowa jumped out of the way and a knife hit Heero in the arm. He let go of Relena. Backing away in pain he fell over the balcony into the deep sea below. Trowa grabbed Relena and jumped over with Misty and Duo. 


	9. Pirates chapter 9, The Illness of Decept...

Pirates Chapter 9  
Hilde slowly opened her eyes. "You alright Miss?" asked an old man standing over her. Hilde's memory cam flooding back. "What happened?" she asked. "To be quite honest I'm not sure." He answered. *Flash* Hilde felt a warm glow and a faint light come upon her face. Slowly she creaked her eyes a bit. 'Must have hit the steering wheel and knocked myself out.' She thought. She gazed down at the ocean below her. 'I'm gonna die.' She thought weakly. Suddenly the light left. 'Relena.' she thought concerned. Suddenly her car was forced back onto the bridge. *End of Flash*  
  
"Relena!" she thought. Her mind coming back. She had lost Relena! Hilde had to get back to Sally.  
Heero woke up on a hospital examining bed. "What happened?" he asked. "My sister saved us." Trowa said stepping aside showing Catherine. "It was nothing really!" she said shyly. "She steered the boat around and got us." Trowa added. Suddenly Eden entered. "How is he?" she asked Sally. "Fine." Sally replied. "And the young lady.?" Eden asked. Sally gave a concerned look. Heero gazed coldly at Eden. "What is it?" Eden asked. "You're the one that put Relena like that!" he yelled angrily. "What are you talking about?!" Eden asked surprised. "Ya! What are you talking about?!" Duo asked. "I dunno! Why don't you tell us what you did to Relena, Lady Une?!" Heero accused pointing a finger at her. "What are you talking about young man?!" Eden asked surprised. "Heero she was with me when we found Relena! Eden and I had gone shopping!" Sally said. "How about before the shopping!" Heero said. "Well she did forget something in the apartment." Sally said thoughtfully. "Seriously you don't believe him?!" Eden exclaimed. Heero ran up to her and pulled of her wig, revealing a chestnut brown hair that was braided in a loop on each side. Lady Une gave an evil laugh. "I must applaud you on your find. It took you long enough! Now care to tell me how you knew?" Lady Une asked. "Turns out Lady Une is on vacation from what I found out at the manor. I knew Treize had something to do with it. We found out you're his right hand." Heero said coldly. Duo pulled out his scythe and Trowa his gun. Misty took a fight stance while Catherine got out her knives. "Oh well. The joke was fun while it lasted. Goodbye for now!" she blew a kiss and flipped back disappearing into thin air.  
  
Relena opened her eyes. "What happened?" Relena asked. She opened her eyes and saw Sally looking at her. "Hey everyone! Sleeping beauty woke up!" Duo yelled coming in. Soon Misty, Trowa, and Heero arrived. Heero was holding a bandaged arm. "Heero wha-!" she asked confused but he cut her off. "Its nothing. You should just rest now." He said in a commanding voice. "But really you're such a wuss! As for me." Heero said patting his bandage. "A minor bruise like this isn't.gonna.bring.me.down." he said and fell to the floor.  
  
Relena entered the room where Sally was examining Heero. "Is he gonna be okay?" Relena asked on the verge of tears. Sally looked shamefully at the floor. "The knife that hit his arm was coated thinly in Hydra poison. It is very deadly. At this point I have estimated he has two days to live." Sally said darkly. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Relena asked. "We need Hydra Humour. It will cure it but it's very rare. The only place I know where it is on El Nido Island. But the weather makes it dangerous this year we would need a big cruise ship to get there. And even still it would be hard to find some." Sally said. "Then I'll have to go ask this Treize himself!" Relena declared bravely. "Very well but bring someone along with you at least." Sally pleaded. "I can go." Sally said. Relena shook her head. "I need you to stay here for Heero." Relena said. Sally gave a disappointed look. "Very well." She said boredly. "I will take Trowa and Catherine with me since the others need a break from fighting." Relena said. "Well actually Relena. There is something you should know. While you were sick you started to sleep walk and Hilde went after you and-!" Sally was cut off when a panting Hilde who was bruised from the car wreck came in. "HILDE! What happened?!" Sally said concerned. Relena was in shock as well. "Relena!" Hilde said happily. "Come here let me check you." Sally said.  
  
After Sally was done she looked up at Hilde. "Lucky for you, you only have minor scrapes and cuts." Sally said. "Well I better go get Trowa and Catherine for the trip." Relena said after finishing telling Hilde everything. "Now hold on! I wanna go! Trowa has already had some fighting for today!" Hilde said. "But you were in a car accident." "So? I am still full of energy and I deserve some fun!" Hilde said. Relena sighed and shrugged. This girl was too stubborn to talk out of it so Relena would obviously have to go. Suddenly Duo entered. "Hilde! There you are I was looking all over for you!" Duo said. "She went after Relena when Relena started to sleep walk to you guys at the manor during her illness. Hilde went after her but lost her in a car accident." Sally explained. Duo's mouth gaped open. "Hilde are you okay?!" Duo asked running to her. "I'm okay." She said. He gave her a hug. Hilde gave him a skeptical look. "What?" he asked innocent to me. "Stop warming up to me I'm not gonna make out with you, Duo." She said. "Must you always assume these things? Can't a guy be concerned?" Duo asked. Hilde ignored him. "Why don't you, Trowa, and Misty try to go have some fun? I think we will need you guys later but I'm giving you a rest and Taking Hilde and Catherine with me." Relena said. "Now hold on! You were just in an acc-!" "Duo, I'm fine. Even you complain when people rob you of action so let me have some! I won't die!" Hilde retorted and walked out. "She's abusive to my heart." Duo said dramatically. Relena rolled her eyes and walked out.  
  
Relena entered the manor easily. It confused her, Hilde, and Catherine. There had been no guards at the gate. The first went to the library that she heard is where the others met Mariemaia. But the little girl was no longer there. However Dekim stood there. "Where is everyone?" Relena asked him. "Treize and Martial Noventa to Mount Pyre." Dekim said. "Where?" Hilde asked. "I am afraid, young ladies, that is not information I can give so freely." Dekim said and turned away. Relena walked behind the desk and found a door. She went down and met a beach bum. She recognized them from her home. Usually they were primitive and attacked you. They were a deep ocean blue with four feet more like four blobs that were round at their bottoms. He gave them a Porre Army Furnace Frame. Relena left and went to where Heero and the others first encountered Treize. They went behind the secret bookshelf and found nothing but a note. It was just philosophical stuff of Martial Noventa. They left and went down to a jail area that a staircase led to from the room where Heero and company fell into the trap. She found a key to the parlor in the bucket. She went into many rooms and discovered barely any guards were left except three. All of them had left with the Martial. She went up to the balcony outside where Heero received the knife in his arm. It was daytime. Everything looked beautiful. The marble rails were lined with pots filled with ocean things that glowed and glittered. In the center was a small mini pond with a pink flower floating in it. They saw Dr. J standing there. "This flower grows fast. It becomes human like each day. Naturally I am helping it. It can be quite useful when I'm done." Dr. J explained. Relena finally entered a previously locked door where Sylvia Noventa retired. "You must be one of them." Sylvia said solemnly. "One of who?" Hilde asked. "One of those people that took me hostage earlier." Sylvia answered. "Daddy left with most of the guards. He gave me choice of leaving but many of my fond childhood memories are here. I refused so he left a couple guards. They have headed to an old Dragoon hideout in a war a long time ago. You must journey through Mount Pyre to get here." She said. She gave a lonely sigh. "You sound sad." Catherine said. "Not sad just concerned." Sylvia said. "For your father?" Relena asked. "No for a guard here is very dear to me that my father left here to guard me." Sylvia said. "If he's here why are you worried?" Hilde asked. "He isn't here. I could tell he was restless just being here guarding me. I gave him leave and he reluctantly did so. Now I know not where he is. But I know him and as much as I want him to follow his own beliefs especially ever since that beast Treize arrived I am afraid that means going against the Military and my father. He's getting so close to his dream of becoming the leader of the four dragoon and he could be killed!" Sylvia exclaimed and sobbed softly. "What are the Four Dragoons?" Relena asked. "They are actually called the Four Devas. But it is more like three of them now. There is Quatre, Otto (remember him, he was arrested by Lady Une for trying to shoot the colonies in the GW series), Mariemaia, and once Sir Zechs." Sylvia said. "I feel lonesome ever since Sir Zech's fiancé Lady Noin disappeared last night after your friends came here. I have no idea why. She would usually keep me company and look after but she has runaway I am afraid. I haven't even a clue as to why!" Sylvia said. "Group talk!" Hilde yelled. They went a few feet away and huddled. "We could probably get in if we use Sylvia!" Relena suggested. "Where? How?" Hilde asked. "Into Mount Pyre and pretend to be her body guards!" Relena replied. The other girls agreed. They turned to Sylvia.  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Misty entered Termina. The place where they had met Trowa and Catherine earlier. The walked by a flower stand where to their surprise they saw Quatre. "But isn't that dangerous?!" the old woman who was selling flowers exclaimed. "I admit I feel guilty for leaving behind Lady Sylvia but something must be done. I fear the dragoons are going too far. I must sneak into their hideout near Mount Pyre. I will need a boat. But it is a promise I made to Lady Noin just yesterday before she disappeared." Quatre replied. "Promise?" the old woman asked. "I promised not to lose sight of my heart and beliefs in these Military things. I must do it on Dragoon honor. It is a dragoon's job to defend the cities of continents but that means even betraying the dragoons themselves sometimes." Quatre said. "Well be careful!" the old woman said. Quatre nodded and climbed over the wall separating the port from the city and jumped over it. Duo, Trowa, and Misty headed after him. They saw Quatre about to speed off in their boat. "Wait! That's our's!" Duo yelled. "Please excuse me but this is urgent I must borrow this!" Quatre replied. "Wait! We can take you to Mount Pyre!" Misty exclaimed. Quatre was shocked. "How did you.? Hey! Wait a moment you are those thieves that entered the manor last night! If you have business there as well I cannot stop that but you may come along under one term." Quatre said sternly. "What are those?" Duo asked. "To do it for the people and to take no money from the place!" Quatre said. "Like we wanted any money in the first place!" Duo said and hopping in the boat with the others. "I hope you won't mind but I need to stop at an old friend's place first." Quatre said. They nodded.  
  
Relena was taking Sylvia with her and the others. Apparently Sylvia would be helpful since she specialized in healing techniques. "So this guard? What's his name?" Relena asked making conversation as they headed to Dr. J's lab where Heero and the others first encountered the mad scientist. Before this they had stopped at the parlor, which was the only, locked door in the manor left and got a daemon charm from it. It warded away dark attacks. She had learned from Sylvia there was an angel charm that warded white attacks. Relena opened the door. She wanted to go to Mount Pyre but not without Heero. She needed an answer. Dr. J looked as if he had been expecting her. Relena picked up a silver earring on the counter that raised her HP during fights. "Relena let us cut short the chit chat." Dr, J said. Relena was shocked and even a bit offended but soon regained composure. "Even you know of the Marshes by your home town of Arni right?" Dr. J asked. Relena numbly nodded. "Do you remember what they were called?" he asked grinning. Relena went in deep thought for a moment then it hit her. How could she have been so stupid! "Hydra Marshes!" she exclaimed. Dr. J nodded. She gasped and ran out with the other girls running behind her for an explanation.  
  
Relena ran from Arni through Lizard Rock and to the marshes. She gasped as she entered. She recognized one of the village leaders. Pure instinct had given her directions here alone. She was hungry and weary. To the villager she looked like a famished animal. "Relena? What are you doing here? Don't you know this area is off limits?" the villager asked. He looked at her closely. "Hmm, but I can tell from the look in your eyes it is serious. Very well but be careful. Relena nodded and walked along the path. She soon reached an area where suddenly there were above the ground and in the sky! They balanced themselves on a path that went everywhere that looked like corral and was as hard too. They finally made it to a platform. They rested and heard a rattling sound. They looked ahead and saw a yellow plump creature with green spots and two tentacles on each side of it's back. "Me name Beeba! You Beeba on my property! Me Beeba don't like you!" he yelled and attacked.  
  
Relena looked like a beast facing lion. She was hungry and weary especially from her illness while the Beeba was plump and full. Another reason for her to hate it more. She grabbed out her dagger and began to slice it three times in rage. "Me Beeba don't like you! Me going to Beeba another Beeba friend!" it yelled. It called forth another one of its own kind. Catherine took her stance and threw her knives at one of them. Then he called yet another Beeba. Hilde ran up and hit it once. Again it called another Beeba! "This things a fanatic!"  
  
Hilde said. Relena slashed it again. "Beeba revolution!" it yelled. "." *Silence* "Beeba not come. Beeba guess it Beeba have no more friends." It said as no more Beeba's came. Catherine used Magma Bomb on all of them. She powered up with red glowing beneath her and fire tiny sticks of fire at each one. "Time to kick their arses!" Relena yelled as she attacked. She gathered a small light in her hands. Suddenly from the light grew out She shot out a bunch of icicles. The Beeba's ran away except their leader. The Beeba stood there. "Pleas Beeba stop! Me Beeba nice!" it begs. "If your gonna annoy us at least speak proper English!" Relena yells. "Aw, be a little nice. I thought it looked kinda cute!" Catherine says receiving a questioning look from her friends. "What?" Catherine asked. Relena shakes her head returning her attention to the Beeba. "Here Beeba will give you this! Use it in wide open spaces." It says throwing a whistle to them and running off.  
  
Relena and her party made it through the poisonous marshes to a little pond. Suddenly they stop feeling a great rumble. They look around them frantically. A creature rises from the pond. It is gray with green specks on its back and two pink tentacles. The thing looked like a cross between a centipede and snake. Relena is the first to slash it. Then Hilde and Catherine attacked. But soon the thing got fired up and it came up to Relena and hit her with its scaly end slashing her. She fell to the ground. Sylvia suddenly began to glow a white color and her hair began to fly up as her gown began to blow up above her ankles a little and used revive on Relena. Relena got up and began to fight the thing. She dodged its next attack and jumped on to its head and off of it when it attacked again. She came down with her dagger stabbing it in the head. It made a shriek of pain and fell to the ground rotting. Relena withdrew her dagger. There was a little green liquid on it but it soon dripped off. Hilde, Catherine, and Sylvia began to walk away but when they realized Relena wasn't following. "What is it?" Hilde asked. She bent down and grabbed something from its corps. "Ewww! Relena don't even think about getting a proof of victory!" Catherine said starting to gag. "This is Hydra!" Relena said. For the rest of the trip to the entrance she said nothing else.  
  
A building was burning to the ground. Someone stood at the window. The figure turned around. It was none other than Treize Krushrenada! A boy stood outside crying as the building burned. His unruly brown hair hid his face. "My friends." he cried. "Our home!" he wept. Soon he fell to the ground in exhaustion and fainted. When he awoke the building was burned to the ground. He ran to it and found no survivors. He heard a soft dog whimper. He went over to the puppy that all the orphan children had loved to play with. It was their dog Mary that followed the orphan lady around the home. But everyone was dead. The boy picked up the puppy and walked away. "I hate you Treize!"  
  
Relena shot up from her bed. "Was that.?" she muttered. It was still dark so she laid back down. Could it be the fuel of his coldness? His undying hatred for Treize? Heero must have been an orphan.  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Misty all landed on what was apparently called Hermit's Hideaway. "This is where my friend lives." Quatre said. "Who is this friend anyway?" Duo asked. "When my father died his best friend and right hand took over as our guardian. He trained me and my brother." Quatre said. When they walked up to what was a tree/house they were surprised to see a it burned down! Quatre ran forward. "Who did this?!" Quatre exclaimed in anguish. "It is not a matter of who but why." Said a familiar voice. Before them stood Lady Une. She jumped down. "Why did you do this?!" Quatre asked. "I was not completely responsible." Lady Une replied. "Meaning?!" Quatre yelled. "I was ordered by his Excellencies Treize to come here and retreat a retired Dragoon here. But apparently he was not here even when I burned the house down." Lady Une explained. "What?!" Quatre exclaimed. "There is another reason I was sent here also." Lady Une replied. "Oh?! What was that?!" Duo asked. "To stop you!" she said. She gave a low bow then took a stance. Lady Une casted a shield upon herself. "Her innate is black!" Duo said. "Figures." Trowa muttered. "Anyone of us white innate?" Duo asked. "I know Relena is! But she's not here!" Misty yelled. Une powered up and used Moon Beams. Two black moon shaped disk flew at them. They sliced through some of their cloths making the crimson blood leak out. They each gave a cry of pain. "One's trash is another's treasure. While one's pain is another's pleasure!" Une laughed.  
  
Relena ran into Heero's hospital room. Heero slowly opened his eyes. A smile came onto his face. "Hey you got more beautiful.Hehe." Heero chuckled. Relena blushed, he was delusional. "I don't know all the details but.Sally told me everything. Sounds like a lot happened since I slept.. guess it proves you can take care of yourself now, huh? I would have been all right.without any antidote. Man, now I owe you one. I think I'm gonna rest some more now." Heero said groggily. "Thank you.Relena.." He whispered then his head slowly turned to the side as he slept. "We'll hafta wait a while until he wakes up." Sally said from the doorway. "I am surprised you found the Hydra Humour though. As it is very rare." Sally said. "Maybe I can show ya later. But for now let's let him sleep. I kinda like him like this though." Relena giggled then left.  
  
Une was ready fire up another set of Moon Beams to Duo and companies dismay. Misty tried to bubble beam one away but it sliced right through her attack. Trowa's fire attacks were just as weak. They needed something hard to push it away. Quatre was the next target. Two Moon Beams came toward him. He slashed one away but the other hit him square in the shoulder. It lightly sliced through his armor but he still gave a cry of pain. He powered up and used Electrojolt. Electricity formed around the next set of Moon Beams making them stop and fall to the ground harmlessly. Next he powered up and used Dash& Gash slashing right through Lady Une. "Enough!" Lady said limping a little. "This was fun, no? Well Treize calls. Tata for now!" she said blowing a kiss and disappearing. "Hmmm, are you Treize guards?" an old man said stepping from behind them. "No you couldn't be. It must have been that Lady just now. Is that you Quatre?!" asked the old man.  
  
Quatre looked relieved. "Howard your alright!" Quatre exclaimed. "I heard from Ms. Sylvia that Treize wanted me back as a Dragoon. But I'm retired. I will not participate in the dragoons anymore. I went into hiding for safe measures. I have a hard built house underground where I have moved my things." Howard said. He walked up to the tree and went into the underground part with Duo, Trowa, and Misty following him. He stopped. "Why don't you all rest before you start out on your journey? Treize and the Dragoons along with Martial Noventa have moved to the old Dragoon hideout on Mount Pyre." Howard offered. They nodded.  
  
After resting they woke up and began talking to Howard. "It was four years ago when I retired. I used to tear up the battlefield with Zech's and Quatre's father along with Dorothy's father. But I am tired of the useless bickering. It was four years ago when Treize approached Martial Noventa. Interesting him in a legendary treasure called the Frozen Flame." Howard explained. Trowa listened intently. "Martial Noventa probably wants because he dreams of a world of peace or wants to know the answer to why we have fought the Porre Army for years causing endless bloodshed." Howard said. "I have no idea what is on Treize's agenda. But it is most likely damaging to the continent of Zenan." Howard said. 


	10. Mount Pyre! Here We Come!

Pirates Chapter 10  
  
Relena awoke to a sweet scent. Relena slowly opened her peaceful eyes and Heero came into focus. He smirked. "You sleep well." And you obviously don't." Relena said. Heero smiled. "True...I never have slept to well since....never mind!" Heero said suddenly. He turned to leave but Relena grabbed his elbow. "Heero you can tell me!" she pleaded. Heero looked back at her, yearning and looked like he wanted to but...he couldn't. He shook his head. There was a silence. Maybe he would feel more at ease if he knew Relena knew a little about what happened. "Heero, I-I know Treize attacked your home. I know what you lost...." Relena said softly, surprise was etched on Heero's face. He tried to open his dry mouth but he couldn't say anything. Relena looked at the floor. "Heero," he cringed, "Why did Treize attack your home." Relena asked softly. Heero looked away in pain. There was a long silence. "You don't have to tell me if you don't-!" " I don't know why. I was too young. All I know is hate him, Relena, I don't know what to do! I just hate him, for years I've obsessed myself with fantasies of what would happen if he ever came into my hands! I just want him to die! I want the pain to stop!" Heero said hysterically. Heero sank to his knees and Relena got out of bed and held him against her, gently rocking him back and forth like a child.  
  
"Quatre there are many things hidden from you, you and your friends." Howard said. "This all started long ago. Treize used to have a lot of power with his right hand and lover, Lady Une. It's a pity Wufei couldn't' assassinate her when he had the chance. Relena got in the way and Sally had been following him around. But protests threw them out of power. Treize slowly made his way back to the top. He attacked an orphanage one day, killed everyone inside." Howard looked down painfully. "Why?" Quatre asked sadly. "Do you remember the young nanny you had sometimes Quatre, Dorothy." Quatre nodded. "She was a brilliant girl, when Treize ruled she had sided with him, but you changed her. When your hometown was being attacked, she had gone into battle. They were losing, as a desperate measure Dorothy kidnapped you as a hostage in the fort. While you were there you, two talked. You were still so young but so wise. Dorothy in the end betrayed Treize for your sake. You used to follow her around like a puppy. But Dorothy started an orphanage and went away. Her visits became less frequent and you would miss her terribly." Howard said. Quatre blushed and smiled at the memory. She was so beautiful he remembered. Every now and then, he wondered where she was. "Treize killed her for her betrayal years later." Howard said sadly. Quatre's eyes widened. "He killed everyone in the orphanage even the little children and burned it to the ground!" Howard said clenching his fists angrily. Quatre looked at the ground painfully and his knuckles went white as he held his knees tightly. Everyone around them looked at the ground but remained silent. " There's something you should also know. You're father died so long ago he never had the chance tot ell you. He was the leader of Dragoons before Noventa. But you have a little baby sister." Howard said softly. Quatre looked up shocked. "She was year old when your home was attacked. I saw a young couple running out of the city holding her in their arms. Your mother died that day and your father couldn't even bring it up. Nor could Zechs, he blamed himself entirely. I don't know where she is today. All I know is that Treize has made everyone think he's come back a saint and is using Martial Noventa to get the Frozen Flame." Howard said. Everyone perked up.  
  
Relena walked out to meet everyone. "Hilde, Catherine, Sylvia, Heero and I are setting out to Mount Pyre. If you'd like to come along feel free but if you'd rather rest don't feel bad to stay here." Relena said. Everyone looked her warmly. "There's no way we'd let you go have fun on your own!" Hilde said energetically. Relena smiled, she seemed a lot like Duo. "Okay, here's the plan. We go to Mount Pyre and pretend to be Sylvia's bodyguards. That way we can get in. But we need to go in disguised so I don't know what we'll do for Dragoon armor." Relena explained.  
  
A young woman with short black hair who was elegantly dressed sat in a room for questioning. "Tell us the secret to unlocking the Frozen Flame!" a man yelled angrily. The woman looked down at the floor in silence. "We know Zechs told you before he died! Now answer us and save yourself the pain!" he said angrily trying to remain patient. The woman looked up with flaring eyes. "I would never betray Zechs and shame his memory by such an act!" she snapped angrily but a hand swiftly went across her face. In shock, she touched the red area on her cheek. "Torture I can assure you will be much more painful than that. I will leave you sometime, Lady Noin, to ponder your decision." The man said menacingly and left.  
  
Quatre rode the boat in thought. She was dead. It hurt but he was still so young and he could never forget....Sylvia. Quatre closed his eyes dreamily. "Did you love her?" Duo asked softly. "I don't know to be quite honest. She's dead and it hearts and I yearn for her. But she left a long time ago, when I was 10 she stopped visiting. I guess she died around that time, but Zechs never told me. Even still, with this pain, the only thing that soothes me is Sylvia." Quatre said softly. Duo arched an eyebrow. "Duo, have you ever been in love?" Quatre asked. Duo was shocked by the question and blushed. "Nah! That kind of stuff isn't for me!" Duo said sheepishly. Someone was coughing near them. "*Cough* Hilde*cough*!" Duo shot Misty a glare. "I do have to admit you act nervously around her!" Misty said smirking. "That's because she reminds me of a grumpy old nanny!" Duo retorted. "Did you know your nose twitches when you lie." Misty asked innocently. Duo looked down at his twitching nose and covered it. "I am not lying! I don't think of Hilde in that way and she sure as hell doesn't like me in that way!" Duo snapped. "Oh paleeeaaassseee! You two are flirting nonstop! You hit on her more than you do me! And, well I'm quite woman." Misty said smoothing her hair and Duo fell over laughing. " Laugh all you want, Duo! You know that I'm right." Misty snapped angrily. "I don't see why you're talking! You and Trowa have been all over each other this trip!" Duo retorted. Misty choked and Trowa, who had just started taking a drink out his refreshing water bottle, spit it all out and started choking. Misty lashed at Duo, grabbed him around the neck, and pushed his head over the boat and under water.  
  
Relena landed on the island which Mount Pyre was located on. Hilde looked off distantly. If they died, would the others ever know? Nobody knew they were here did they? Would Duo miss her? HUH?! What was she talking about! Hilde turned to look at Sylvia who was looking out dreamily as well. At least she had her knight, but Duo, was too much of a womanizer to look at her 'that' way. "Ready?" Relena asked. "Ya, but I still think that the duplications of armor of Dragoons from the blacksmith aren't that convincing." Sylvia said concerned. "It'll be fine." Heero said and Sylvia nodded. "Are we ready." Relena asked. Heero nodded numbly. He had a bad feeling about this. 


	11. The Six Dragons

Pirates Chapter 11  
  
Relena started off but she heard a sound. She saw something in the distance. "It's a boat. Could be an enemy. We should hide." Heero said coldly. Everyone nodded. Everyone ducked behind some bushes and waited. Quatre walked around. "This place hasn't changed much since I was last here." Quatre said wistfully. "That fort is huge! How do we get in?!" Duo asked. "I don't know. Just follow me. If you come with me, we should be okay." Quatre instructed. Misty looked up at the mansion as Quatre and Duo walked off. It reminded her of her life as a pirate before she changed. This place would have been considered a hard place to get into but a place of endless treasures! But unlike her old self a bit of fear clutched at her. Something bad was going to happen. Would she die? "It's okay, you know." A voice said form behind her. She jumped but then realized it was just Trowa. "What's okay?" Misty asked innocently. "To be afraid." "Who said I was afraid?!" "No one, but it's obvious." "How so?!" Misty snapped annoyed. "Your eyes tell all." "Excuse me?" "Your eyes are a pretty green but even if not an ocean blue they can be as clear." Trowa said calmly. Misty looked at him. "If I was scared, not saying that I am! What would you do?" Misty asked hesitantly. Trowa shrugged for a moment. "I guess I would just have to tell you that you know I can be here to protect you." Trowa said softly. Misty was caught off guard by it but she liked the pleasant feeling she was getting. She stared at Trowa intently as he stared back. Misty's foot moved forward but then what sounded like a girl screaming. Misty and Trowa's eyes widened and they ran off in the direction of the voice.  
  
Quatre was strangely pale and his eyes were twitching like he was having a heart attack. "Quatre! I missed you!" Sylvia sobbed into his chest. "S-Sylvia?!" Quatre breathed. "I thought they would kill you and Lady Noin is missing!" Sylvia cried. Quatre held her warmly as she cried harder into his chest. Duo felt nauseas at the scene. He eyed Hilde who at the same time had been eyeing him. They blushed and looked away quickly. Footsteps coming urgently were heard. Misty and Trowa showed up panting. "Where's the fire!" Misty said looking around. "Oh it was nothing, we have found the others and Quatre was the first to discover. Silvia scared him." Duo explained grinning. Quatre blushed with embarrassment. "That was you who screamed?" Trowa asked arching an eyebrow. "Anyway, we should probably hurry into Fort Dragonia. You guys don't have Dragoon armor like us." Sylvia said. "I guess we'll have to be used as prisoners." Duo suggested. With swords to Duo's, Misty's, and Trowa's back, they entered the Fortress of Dragonia. Relena and Heero felt a foreboding feeling, something bad would happen.  
  
"We'll need to split up." Heero said casually stopping at five different elevators. Each one was a different colors and consisting of different things (because I'm feeling creative). There was a pearl, gold, ruby, emerald, and smoky topaz (see aren't I creative?!^_^). "Let's see, Duo and Catherine-." "I'll decide!" Relena cut him off. She would pair up with people she knew went good together. "It will be Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Misty, Quatre and Sylvia, and Heero and....Catherine I guess." Relena said quietly near the end. She didn't want to push Heero more than he'd want. She had tried to reach out to him enough but she couldn't over do it. It was obvious he didn't like being around her. Nobody else missed Heero's frown. "Oh no, I'd prefer to go with my brother and Misty! One elevator will have to go unexplored. It's most likely not going to lead anywhere any way, right?" Catherine interjected. "If you guys want to make it even I could take the blonde woman." Everybody turned in the direction of the voice. It was a dragoon soldier! Everybody got in a fighting stance. The man smoothly removed his helmet, revealing black hair in a tight ponytail and a Chinese look to him. "W-Who are you?" Heero asked suspiciously. "The name's Wufei." The man replied coldly. "Wait, I saw you at the party! You were trying to get through the security to Lady Eden!" Duo exclaimed. "But that's impossible,' Duo said thoughtfully and frowned, "Howard told us your were the assassin, yet you were trying to get through security when the gunshot was heard." "Word has gotten around that it was me, but I know who it really was." Wufei answered mysteriously. "Who?" Relena asked. Wufei's smirk.  
  
Lady Noin laid down in her cell, bloody and bruised. A light came into her cell and her eyes winced. A groan escaped her lips as the person approached. She didn't want to go back yet. She saw a might with long blonde hair standing over her, like a knight shining in his armor. "Noin...." the man whispered gently. She turned her head slightly to see him. He picked her up and carried her out. "Don't worry. The pain's over. We're leaving." The man said comfortingly. Noin felt her heart leap. "M- Milliardo?" "It's Wind now Noin. Like I said we're leaving and never coming back. You'll need to get sued to that name and we'll have to get you one as well." The man answered coldly. "B-But what about the others and Treize?" Noin protested. "The others can handle him, Relena is old enough now." Milliardo replied calmly. Noin opened her mouth to say something but she knew it was useless. "Rain." Noin murmured sleepily. "Hmm?" Milliardo asked. "I like that name and it goes good with Wind." Noin replied closing her eyes. Milliardo smiled slightly and nodded as he left through the fortress doors and the sun's light consumed them.  
  
"Your brother, Winner." Wufei said coldly to Quatre. "M-My brother? What do you mean? My brother couldn't kill anyone, he's dead!" Quatre said confused. "That's what everyone else thinks and that's the way Zechs wants it. If everyone knew he was alive, he would be as good as dead. But with Treize's new uprising someone has to send a blow to set everything off." Wufei answered him and walked over to the elevator. "We haven't got much time. My village, my family, my friends, m-my wife is dead because of Treize and that woman! I intend to kill him. Now if were are going in pairs, I'll take the blonde one since everyone is having such a problem." Wufei said calmly. " 'Xcuse me?! We only just met you and you expect us to trust you?" Heero asked. Wufei looked over at him calmly like he was nothing but a mere animal. "Well of course if she's yours and your afraid I'll try something then you take her, I'll take the redhead then." Wufei said. Catherine was fuming. "I have a name!" she yelled. "Relena and I just friends! And if you had been with us during this whole thing you would know that. Right?" Heero asked shooting a glare over at the group. Everyone was looking away innocently but Relena seemed quite flustered, and Misty was whistling innocently. "Well I guess it's decided! Wufei will take Catherine!" Hilde exclaimed. "HUH?!" Heero and Trowa asked glaring angrily at her. Heero personally didn't like the guy while Trowa was just being an overprotective brother. "Agreed!" Everyone else shouted. Duo and Hilde quickly went into the smoky topaz elevator and waved as the doors quickly closed before anyone could kill him. Cause as well all know in most fics when something goes wrong, it doesn't matter who started, it matters that Duo is the one to pay. Next Quatre and Sylvia disappeared into the gold colored elevator. Before Trowa could protest Misty pulled him into the emerald elevator and closed the doors. Heero was about to argue more but Catherine who was thoroughly pissed and had had enough pulled Wufei in an elevator. "Let's just get this over with." She said angrily. "Fine with me, Woman." Wufei replied coldly. She glared at him, this was so not going to work out. Relena shoveled her feet and looked at the ground as Heero, who was still angry, clenched his fist and looked at the elevator that had taken the Chinese man. Finally he turned around angrily. "Let's go." He said harshly and Relena withdrew some as they entered the pearl elevator.  
  
Hilde and Duo looked around curiously as the elevator stopped and they cautiously stepped out. It looked like a dark cave ahead. "Okay so we know this isn't it!" Hilde said and turned to leave but the elevator had already closed and went down (no not to pick anyone else up, but because the elevators are evil and want everyone to die! In case you haven't guessed, I'm really wired right now). "Great." Hilde mumbled. "Don't worry babe, I'll protect us!" Duo said grinning, Hilde walked past him mumbling something like 'thank you for proving my point'. "It's hot!" Sylvia exclaimed. "I need water and we've been walking in this desert for a while!" Sylvia whined falling to her knees. "I'm sorry Miss Sylvia. But elevator has left us and we need to find something out here. I think I see something up ahead!" Quatre persuaded. Sylvia grumbled and got up. She saw what looked like a rocky cave. Trowa had been looking for Misty for hours. This was place was like a jungle, well actually it was. "BOO!" "AAAHHHHH!" Trowa jumped and then angrily turned around to be smirking Misty with a safari hat. "And you made fun of Quatre!" she teased. She ignored her comment. "How long have you been following! I've been looking for you for hours!" Trowa said harshly. Misty grinned. "I just saw you, so don't get too huffed up." She said playfully. Trowa just glared at her. She walked past him. She walked into viney area and then Trowa heard her scream. He jumped and ran in. He stopped and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it. "W-What is t-that?" he whispered audibly. "It's so hot in here!" Catherine whispered. "As I expected you'd react." Wufei said coldly. Catherine looked at him. "EXCUSE ME BUT WE ARE WALKING IN A PLACE WITH HOT, VERY HOT LAVA EVERYWHERE!" Catherine yelled. "Would you be quiet, you talk too much, and I am in here too and it's not that bad to me. So stop whining." Wufei retorted. "Why don't you do humanity a favor and shut up for once, instead of giving me that advice." Catherine spat. Wufei gritted his teeth. Relena looked around at what appeared to be an island. Except there were stairs leading up somewhere and the stairs looked very ancient. "Let's rest real quick before going up and make sure we have everything equipped. We don't know what to expect." Heero said and she nodded.  
  
"Duo before we go in, I have something to say." Hilde said. "What? Are you giving me your will already?" Duo joked. "This is serious! This may be the last time we have a serious talk and it's not just whatever waits for us in that cave! What about after that?! Everything with Treize!" Hilde retorted. "Cool it babe! I was just joking!" Duo said. Hilde just looked at him. ""Look Duo, it's been only a week since we've known each other and well....if anything happens I want you to have my lifetime supply of Hershey's that you wanted so badly." Hilde said and Duo perked up. "R- Really? Are you sure?" Hilde nodded. There was a silence. "Well?" Hilde asked. "Well what?" Duo said confused. "Aren't you going to give ME something?" Hilde asked innocently and Duo grumbled. "I can't hear you." Hilde taunted. "I said you can have my Mustang!" Duo said loathingly. Hilde screamed with glee. She needed to make sure Duo died now. "Quatre?" Sylvia said making conversation as they walked in the dark cave. "Yes?" he asked gently. "Do you know what happened to Zechs? I mean what happened the day he died?" Sylvia asked. Quatre paled. *Flashback* "Thanks big brother for letting me tag along!" Quatre said with excitement. Zechs chuckled. They finally reached the top of the mountain. They gasped in awe. " The Mastermune...." Zechs whispered. "Here hold my sword." Zechs said giving it to Quatre who nodded. Zechs walked up to the Mastermune cautiously. He slowly drew it out of the ground. A new feeling of power came into him. "Yet another glory added to my life." Zechs said proudly as he examined the powerful weapon. "HUH?!" *Flash* Zechs tried to breath as what was once his own sword dug into his chest. Blood squirted onto the ground and Zechs slowly fell back into death. Quatre let go of the handle of the sword. "Z-Zechs?" Quatre whispered fearfully. He looked around for help but there was none. "W-What have I done?" Quatre choked out a sob. He fell to his knees and looked up at the empty sky and began to sob harder. "ZECHS!".... *End of Flashback* "Q-Quatre?" Sylvia asked concerned. Quatre continued walking ignoring the fact that he had tears running down his face. "My brother...." Quatre said weakly. "He was always the best at everything and he won Noin heart." Quatre said. Sylvia nodded proudly. "You used to have a crush on Noin didn't you? W-Was it hard when you found out they were going to marry?" Sylvia asked softly. Quatre nodded. "Noin, you, me, and Zechs all used to play together and she was always so nice to me. But her and Zechs knew each other since birth and I hadn't come around for a few years and then I had a few more years to grow into becoming their playmate. You and I were new additions to the group. But my brother had Noin, he had everything. I was jealous of him you know." Quatre said. Sylvia looked at him confused. "I never showed it. But he was always the best. I loved him though. He was my brother." Quatre said softly and Sylvia looked down. "What happened when he died?" she asked and Quatre paled again. "I-I don't know. All I know is we went to the Sea of Eden. The place was trashed. It was like a city from the future in ruins. We entered a mall and went to the very top which led to a mountain. We walked up and my Brother told me to wait at the entrance so I did. I heard him yell and then ran to see him dead." Quatre said timidly. "Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Sylvia said gently. Quatre shook his head and stared at her for a moment. "Don't be...." he whispered. Suddenly a growl was heard. Sylvia saw saliva fall beside her and felt hot breathe blowing her hair. "Don't move." Quatre instructed. The beast behind her growled and attacked she screamed as Quatre pushed her out of the way with his body thus dodging the monster who instead hit the ground with a loud boom.  
  
Trowa and Misty froze pale with very large teeth three inches form their eyes. Suddenly it attacked and they dodged. "Dragon!" Misty screamed.  
  
Catherine was walking off in her thoughts and suddenly she hit someone. "Hey why did you stop-?!" """Wufei put a hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling. "You idiot don't wake it up." He warned showing her why he stopped. There slept a nice red dragon. Catherine paled. Heero looked at the ground in silence, which he decided to break (A.N.- I have an original story if anyone wants to read it. It has vampires and is a fantasy called 'Dual Story' you can find it under Fanfictionpress.net, you can probably just type in my author name under 'find'). "How did you know?" he asked. Relena snapped form her thoughts and looked up confused. "Hmm?" "How did you know he attacked the orphanage I was from?" Heero asked. "I-I had a dream. What happened? Do you want to tell me about it? I mean more than just trying to kill Treize, like what happened that day." Relena coaxed. Heero looked torn and confused. "Heero has it really helped you to keep it locked up all these years? It's best to get it out of your system and talk about it." Relena said. Heero closed his eyes. "I've never belonged anywhere," he started and Relena gave him a look of pity, "There was someone who ran the orphanage named Dorothy. She had found me abandoned in the woods one day. She took me in. I had many friends there. We were happy, just like a family. But then Treize came he attacked us and burned down our home! I was the only one to escape! I can only remember Treize insane and cynical laugh as it burned. I hate him! I had no family and no home! I had to turn to becoming a thief then I met up with a group of pirates and became one of them. I met Duo there, curse that day. He had been an orphan raised by nuns always getting into trouble. I really don't know how he became a pirate, I don't care either." Heero said coldly. Relena looked down at the ground sadly. Treize was sick enough to murder innocent children and it sounds like he had no regrets. She herself had come into death's way once when she was a child. "Your must have been so scared when your home was destroyed." Relena said knowing the answer already. Heero nodded numbly. "You probably thought this was the end. Like that was going to be your death." Relena whispered absently. Heero looked at her strangely for a moment. Relena shook her head. "We should continue forward." She said sternly and stood up. Heero looked at her for a moment but then nodded. They walked up the stairs to the top of the large hill or whatever it was. When they reached the stop they stopped and so did their hearts. "I've been waiting for you." Said a large white and glorious dragon. 


End file.
